My Story of Time Travel
by yaoifan678
Summary: Harry and Draco are fighting and get sent back in time tothe Marauders era.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This story has been told. Well kind of. This was a side story that not many know. Something that happened on the side. My name is Akin Blood. Many call me Raven. I am a half vampire, half witch. The first part of this story was told to me by Harry Potter. Then the rest I know from experience.

It all started on a sunny England day. Harry Potter was fighting with Draco Malfoy. They were both alone on this day. Harry didn't have Ron and Hermione and Draco didn't have Crabbe and Goyle.

As they were fighting, they didn't notice a man standing in the distance. There was a bang and they went back in time of the Marauders, who are horrible and I hate them. But this isn't about them. Or me.

Now this is the part that I know. We were all in the Great Hall at the beginning of my 3rd year. It was the Marauders 3rd year and everyone had been sorted. They had been sorted into Gryffindor. I was in Slytherin. I had nothing against Gryffindor but I hated the Marauders.

There was a bang and everyone looked towards it.

"Raven, what was that?" One of my snakes, Alice, asked. She was a red milk snake. My other one, Midnight, would roll her eyes if she could.

"How do you expect her to know." Midnight, who was a black cobra, said. Her scales were as black as midnight itself, which is where the name comes from.

I look over to where the bang came from. I saw both Draco and Harry. All of the teachers stand up, pointing their wands at the two boys.

"Holy shit! The blonde boy is gorgeous." Alice said. Midnight and I roll our eyes.

"Who are you both?" Professor Dumbledore asked loudly. The blonde boy straightened up.

"I am Dra-" The blonde boy started before the raven haired boy, grabbed him, covering his mouth.

"I'm Jayden Amari and this is Draon Ryne." Jayden said. I was very suspicious of them.

"I don't trust them." Midnight said. I nod.

"We have come here from Durmstrang. I'm sorry we're so late. We wanted to be here earlier." Jayden said. Draon was just standing there.

"Well then. We will have to get you sorted." Dumbledore said. Profesor Kitty got up with the Sorting Hat. She first put it on Draon's head first. The Hat quickly says Slytherin.

It was then put it on Jayden. It took about 5 minutes, it then yelled Slytherin also. He seemed surprised for a few minutes but then came and sat right in front of me. Draon sat right next to him.

"Hello, I'm Draon Ryne. And you are?" Draon asked me.

"My names Akin Blood but most people call me Raven." I say.

"Why aren't you introducing us?" Alice whines. I roll my eyes.

"Who are your snakes?" Jayden asks.

"The Red Milk one is Alice and the black cobra is Midnight." I say introducing them.

"Cool. I'm a Parselmouth so I can understand them if you need help." Jayden said.

"Don't worry about it. I am also a Parselmouth. It runs in my family." I say.

"Wait a minute. I recognize your last name." Draon said.

"Yeah. I'm the only one left of the Blood family. My parents died when I was young. My brother is older then me and was married into a different family. He is Ashur Malfoy." I say, Draon looked surprised.

"I know him." Draon said. I had to use Legilimency to see into his mind just to know what was happening.

' Wait does this mean that Raven is my aunt. I think I recognize her name. If I'm right she had a career in the Dark Arts. Wait, no I know where recognized the name. Her and her wife who I don't remember the name of, come over a few time. Plus she's a death eater.' Was all I heard. I was already a death eater, and was a spy for the Order. But I know I have a wife. Then I also know they are from the future.

"Okay then." I say, smirking.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks.

"I know you are from the future." I say in Parseltongue. Jayden looks surprised.

"You should learn occlumency Malfoy." I say also in Parseltongue.

"What is she saying Potter?" The Malfoy asked Jayden.

"Saying that you should learn occlumency and she knows." He said.

"Wait. Are you related to James Potter?" I ask. He nods, "God I hate him." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"He is very full of himself. He also just an ass." I say.

"Well I don't really know him well." He says.

"So he dies?" I ask. He nods. Then before I can say anything, Dumbledore stood up and dismissed us to go up to bed.

We head down to the Slytherin common room. We have to head up to the boys dorms.

"Wait, why are you going to the boys dorm?" Jayden asks.

"Because I'm a guy." I say. Even though I'm not. But I wouldn't be able to gain the Blood family everything so I pretend I'm a guy. It was ever since my parents died. My brother is the only one who knows and he's fine with it. Also my snakes know as they live with me.

"Oh." Jayden says.

"Is he an idiot?" Alice asks. Jayden blushes and I smirk. I go into the bathroom, leaving Alice behind. She was going to go get her and Midnight dinner.

When I got in the bathroom, Midnight changed back to her human form. Her and Alice were animagus.

"Hey Raven again." Enite said. It was her real name and Midnight was her nickname.

"Hey Enite." I say, blushing slightly. I was an open lesbian if I was not pretending to be a guy. Enite though was a closet lesbian and I was the only one who know.

"I'd ask what's been happening but I already know." She says and I laugh a bit.

"I should hurry up and get into my nightwear." I say, getting into my plaid pajamas. Before Enite becomes Midnight again, she kisses me before she turns. I walk out, without Midnight on my shoulders.

We then all got into bed since we had classes tomorrow.

As usual I was the first one up. and both Elixa (Alice) and Enite were up in human form.

"Good morning." Elixa says. Her voice was always very light.

"Good morning Elixa. Good morning sweetheart." I say getting up. Enite hurries and kisses me before they turn back into there snake form. They were just in time, as it was then that Jayden woke up.

"What's going on?" Jayden asks, getting out of bed.

"It's time to get up and get ready for class." Slowly everyone else gets up. I get dressed and ready and then waited for Jaydon and Draon.

"Ready to go?" I say to the duo. They both nod and I lead them to the great hall. We sat down next to Severus and the Death Eaters.

"Hello Severus." I greet him. He then turns towards me.

"Hello Akin." He says, using my birth name.

"I said to call me Raven." I say, annoyed.

"Whatever." He says, turning back to the conversation he was having with Avery.

"Hello Blood." A voice says behind me. I can immediately recognize the voice.

"Ah, Malfoy. How are you today?" I ask with a smile on my face that is as fake as barbie. I absolutely hated Malfoy. But I had to be nice to him, as he was not only the one who was trying to get on Voldemort's right hand side but he was my brothers husbands brother. So yeah.

"Oh I'm just fine. I was given an important task." He said like I cared. But I had to pretend like I did for the Order's sake.

"Oh, what's that?" I ask.

"I am allowing the Dark Lord to stay with me." He says with pride. I try not to roll my eyes.

"Wow. That's so important. I can't believe that he let you." I say with fake surprise.

"I know right? Anyway. I just wanted to tell you that's where the next meeting will be." He said brushing his mid back platinum blonde hair out of his face.

"Got it." I say. As I say this he then walks away. I turn back to Draon and Jayden.

"Who was that?" Jayden asked.

"Lucius Malfoy. The biggest suck up to Lord Voldemort there is." I say. They look surprised,

"Oh Ok." Then a bit later, we get our schedules. Jayden and Draon have the same schedule as first had Potions. We start towards the dungeons. When we get there I take a seat next to a random Gryffindor.

The whole class was the same. Both Alice and Midnight made sarcastic remarks. Luckily, Sulghorn is one of the Professors who acutely liked them. Kind of. No one really liked them. They just tolerated the more told me to put them away.

After that, we had Transfiguration.

"Ms. Blood, I've told you many times to put the snakes away." Kitty said.

"And, I as I usually say, I will not leave me friends on their own." I say.

"You tell her Raven. We don't deserve this." Alice says. I roll my eyes, and I can hear Jayden trying not to laugh.

"Whatever, anyway on to class." She says, leaving it alone knowing I wouldn't give up. The rest of the day went by fine. Then at dinner nothing really happened.

Nothing really happened until Quidditch try outs.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Raven." Jayden said, I looked up from my plays for Quiddisch.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Does the Slytherin team need a Seeker?" Jayden asks.

"Nope. I'm not leaving yet." I say.

"So you're the Seeker?" I nod, "Then what else does the team need?" He asks.

"We need a keeper and a beater." I say, "Now, am I right to assume that you will be trying out?" I ask, and he nods, "Good. Then I will see you there." I say walking to the libray. I had a potions and DADA's essays to finish.

They next day was the Quddish try outs. As part of the team, I had to be there. I didn't want to be there, as I wouldn't be doing anything other then watching everyone else play.

As I suspected, both Jaydon and Draon wereat try outs. Jaydon tried out for Keeper and Draon tried out for Beater.

They were both very good, better then me. I have always been a prodigy. They were both amazing. I could tell that they were not meant for the positions they tried out for. They both seemed to be better for seeker and I could tell.

"You both were very good. But I can tell that you are better meant for a different position. Will you both join me on the field?" I say calmly turning to the shower. I get on my usual outfit for when I'm flying by myself. It consies of of a black tanktop with leather pants. I wear knee high dragon hide high heeled boots. Also I wore basilice skin gloves. When I come out, I can see both of the boys jawas drop.

"What are both of you staring at?" I ask smirking. I grab my costom made broom that I deicided will be given to the wizarding world in the future.

"Nothing." They both say, grabbing there brooms.

"Ok, so I'm going to send out this Snitch out and you will both try to get it. I will time you both." I say, sending out the snitch that I had charmed myself. It will avoid them as much as posiable. It is the hardest snitch to get. I've tried it on profetional Seekers and none of them could get it. So when Jaydon came with me a few minutes later with that snitch, I was surprised.

They both went for it for 5 minutes and they were very close. In the end though, Jaydon ended with it.

"You are amazing. I've tried this on professional and none of them got it as fast as you. Now I will do the same but I will go against Jaydon first. You will try to get the snitch before I do." I say. I let the snitch go before kicking off. I searched for it. After 2 minutes I found it. I was hanging out, right by Jaydon. I went down, and so did Jaydon. The snitch fallowed him also. I then turned up at the last minute.

I hurried to get the snitch and got it. I already knew I was going to be better then them.

"Ready to go, Draon?" I ask. The match goes the same way. I win it. It was easier to win then with Jaydon.

"You guys are good, but you will have to be better to be as good as I am." I say. I take off my gloves putting them in my pocket. We walked to the castle and go to the dorms. I hurry to change and go to bed.

" **Raven. Get up.** " Midnight hissed at me.

" **I'm up. What is it?** " I hiss back.

" **Jaydon and Draon are going out at this time. We need to follow them.** " She hissed. I nod getting up. I get my black cloak on. It was charmed to make no one see me. Like a invisiblity cloak but it was more of to be in the shadows.

" **Let's go. Is Alice coming with us?** " I ask. She shakes her head.

" **No. This is the only way we can be alone. Kind of.** " She says. I nod, and she gets on my neck

I hurry to find them. I find them in an empty hallway.

"Look, I can tell that Raven suspects us." Draon says. I can see Jaydon rolls his eyes.

"Draco, you know that's impossible. Why would you think that?" Jaydon says. It surprises me that he called him Draco and not Draon. I knew they weren't from this time and I also know that Jaydon was a Potter and Draco was a Malfoy.

"Harry. He was reading my mind before. I was thinking about where I heard about him from." Draco said. After that, I didn't knew to know everything else, so I went back to the dorms. Then I fell asleep easily.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when roaming the hallways, I ran into my sister. It was a Saturday So I was heading to the libray.

"Hey Arcunes." I say.

"Hey Raven." She says back.

"Long time no see." I say. It had been at least a week since we had seen each other.

"Yeah. Were you heading?" She asks.

"I'm just going to the libray. Want to come with me?" I ask.

"Sure I'm not invading?" She asks looking at Draon and Jaydon.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." I say, "This is Jaydon and Draon. This is my friend Arcunes." She was actually my younger sister but I wasn't allowed to say so. I was swore to secertcy about it. She was off the family tree and no one knew about she lived with me since our parents died. Before that she lived with Ashur.

"Nice to meet you both." She says, then we head to library. Nothing much happened. We just work on stuff, and I read my new book.

After everything we went out to the grounds.

"So, how do I turn out like in the future?" I ask Draon.

"Well, your one of the cool ones who comes to the Malfoy partys." He says.

"Then that's a good thing. Who is your father? Lucius or my brother?" I asked them. Of course they were hesitant though. But they answered anyway.

"Lucius." Draon says. I groan.

"Does this mean that I'm friends with Lucius?" I ask not happy about it.

"I honestly don't know. I know you hang out with my father but I don't think your friends. But you are both high up Death Eaters." He says.

"Got it. So we stay the same." I say.

"From what I've seen, yes." Draon says.

That was all we talked about. We then go back to the dorms. I listen to music and read. Then

about 3 hours later, it was time for dinner. I went down like usual. I saw Potter and Black bullying Arcunes.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I yell shoving them away from her. I punch Potter in the face, flinging him across the room. I kick Black in the balls, flinging him to where Potter is laying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask her kneeling down, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You came just in time." She says. I nod.

"Then let's go to dinner." I say. We sit down by Jaydon and Draon.

"What is wrong with her?" Jaydon asks.

"Potter, of course. Along with Black." I say, rolling my eyes. Jaydon looks surprised. I was surprised that he didn't know about The Maradurers.

"What?" Jaydon asked. I rose an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah. They've been bullying Arcunes for years now." I say, "Most people in Hogwarts know about it." I say. It was common knowledge that they bullied a lot of the Slytherins.

Before he could saw anything, the food was on the table. I grabed food for myself and then put some on Arcunus's plate.

"I'm not a baby. I can do things myself." She whines.

"Stop whining and let me do this for you." I say, glaring at her. She looks down, a sad look on her face. Before our parents died, she was 5 when she went to live with my brother. My parents thought she was too smart for her own good. So she was off the family tree and was sent to live with my brother. So I didn't get to baby her ever.

It was recently, she mmoved back in with me. My parents had died, leaving me in position of the family homes and money. So I had her move back with me, as I could affored to take care of both of us.

"Yes." She says, eating.

"Hey. Will you be coming for Christmas?" I ask Arcunes. She nods.

"Yeah I am. I was hoping, since Christmas breck was coming soon, that we could go to Hogsmed together." Arcunes says, looking a bit nervouse.

"No. Of course not. You know you're not old enough yet." I scolded, winking at her. She then smiles at me, knowing what I meant. We would sometimes go to Hogsmead, through the secret entrance. We would be going around a week before break.

"Where are you going for Christmas?" I ask the two.

"We were just going to stay here." Jaydon says. I shake my head no.

"You are my friends. For now, you will come over to ours for Christmas. No if, ands, or buts." I say.

"Don't you have to ask your parents?" Draon asks, and Jaydon nods at this.

"Don't worry. They died 8 years ago. Don't worry about them. Plus, we only ever have my brother and his husband and Arcunes over." I say.

"Whose we? Draon asks.

"Me and my two friends, Enite and Elixa. We lived together since my perents died." I say and I can feel Alice od.

" **That's right.** " Alice says.

"Okay then." Jaydon says, "I'll go."

"I will too." Draon says. And I nod.

"Good. Also, we're going to the Malfoy Christmas Party. Do you both have Dress Robes?" I ask and both shake their head and say no, "Well then we can buy you sme. And don't worry about Money." I say. After that, Dumbledore tells us to go to our rooms.

"Bye Akin." Arcunes says,waving good bye as she goesoff to the Gryffindor comen room.

"Bye little snake." I say as Jayden, Draon and Ihead to the Slytherin common room.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later I put Arcunes under my dark cloak and she went through the secret entrance to Hogsmead and I had my letter sined by Ashur over the summer. Jaydon and Draon came with me.

"So. I know somewhere we can get dress robes for the two of you." I say, heading to Bonifacius's Robes.

It was were I meet another one of my best friends, Caeclius Laramae. He was a blind boy, but always made the best robes. He was just out of Hogwarts snf er mrry in my gitdy yrst.

"Ah! Raven! My best costamar. Would you like your ususal?" Doifacius, the owner, asks I just nod and a few minutes later, Caedius comes out of the back room

"Raven." He says.

"Caeclius. How are you and Damon?" I ask.

"We're both doing fine, thank you. How are you and Oba?" Caeclius asked. Damon was his dog He was an amazing dog. Then Oba was my Gagle. Oba means King in Egyptian. He was given the name when Ashur put a crown o him. He had called him a king and it's where I got the name.

"Who is this?" Draon asked.

"This is Caeclius. He is the best Robe maker I've ever meet." I say, patting his shoulder. I could see a blush on his face.

"Then I will just take your word for it." He says.

"Whys that?" Draon asked.

"I'm blind. But anyway," He says, turning towards me, "So what would you like?" He asks.

"Surprise me. I will need 6 of them. 3 female robes and 3 male." I say. Then he starts to measure us. By the end of it I have 65dress robes and lonely spent 300 gallons.

"He was nice." Jaydon said.

"Yeah. He's one of my best friends. You will meet my other best friend at Christmas Break." I say. They both nod.

"Cool." Jaydon said.

"Who is the Oba he mentione?" Draon asked.

"He's my Eagle. Oba means King in Egyption." I say.

"Ok. They said. After that we headed back to the castle.

I go right back to the dorm and go to sleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Well now. I thought it would be best to have Harry tell you himself. But since I cant lookinto his head, I decided to ask him myself. So this is what it's about

 **Harry's POV**

After everything that happened I diecided to go to sleep early. It was the best sleep I had in a while. I had been having nightmares since all of this started.

But I woke in the middle of the night. I looked over at everyones bed. I had noticed that Raven was no longer there. Neither were eathir of his snakes. So I put on my cloak and headed to find him. She was with two girls who were around 3rd year.

"Emma! I saw everything! It was horriable. The kid! His death!" Raven says. He was crying.

"Raven calm down." Emma said.

"How can I calm down!" He yells, "I just say a mans death! This one was worse! I don't even know what to do!" He says.

"This happens all the time. You've had this power for as long as you can remember. I know this because I had a part in giving it to you." The other one said. I had no idea what this power is.

"I know I know. I was there you know. But you couldn't see it. It was horriable. He died like 4 times!" Raven yelled as softly as he could. He didn't want to wake everyone up. Raven was pacing.

"Look. You really need to calm down. Maybe you could go to sleep and then you could talk about this in the morning." The other girl says.

"Okay Elixa. I guess." He says, shaking his head.

"Thank goodness. I thought this would go on forever." Emma said throwing up her hands. She then kisses Raven. I don't want to see anything happen, so I just leave. If I had payed attentioned I would have seen them all smirking in my direction.

 **Raven's POV**

It was good. We had him right were we wanted him. Well not much. I would be knowing everything that happened after Christmas break. All of us, me and my sibilings, each had a power. Mine was to see where, when, and how someone died. Arcunes's power was to tell if someone was liying or not. It was not the best power but it was helpful.

Then Ashur's power is to see someone's future, not includeding the way they die. That's my job.

"Think where good?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." I say, nodding, "We should be good. He left a bit ago."

"We should go now" Elixa said. So then we headed off.

Not much happened. I had a good nights sleep. It was a week until Christmas break and I was kind of hoping something happened so that we didn't have to go to the party at the Malfoys. But then again, I did spend 300 pounds for this.

I was proud to show off Caeclius's work, but didn't mean I wanted to be there. He was still the best I knew when it came to robes, he was the best. So many had douted him when we were yonger because of the fact that he was blind.

I was one of the only ones who ever believed in him. Then I always got disconts on his robes and I was his best cosamer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I kind of forgot about this story. I'm thinking of going through and editing again though. So some things may change in the begining. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

"Are you all ready?" I ask already ready to get on the train. I was able to see my brother since we found out that my brother was pregnant. And we had found out more than 8 months ago. He was expecting to have the baby around were so excited. They were hoping for a child for so long.

I remember the day that they found out. I was there. The were both nervous at first. Ashur wanted have a test done by doctors instead of a 5 dollar test. I had gone with them both. After the test, while we were waiting, I could see the nervousness on both of there faces. They wewre cluching each other's hands in each others.

Then a few minutes the doctor came in and said the two words both of them were hoping for,

"Your pregnant." They both looked looked extremely happy. I was also happy as I was going to be an aunt.

"Raven!" Jaydon said.

"What?" I ask getting out of my memorys.

"Were almost there." Draon said. I looked outside, not even remembering when we got on the train. I see that we were definatly almost there. I grabbed my clothes, the same ones that I wore to the match with Jaydon and Draon. I went to bathroom and hurried to put it on. Among this, I also put on a plain black robe.

I then go back, just in time for us to have to get off the train.

"Ok. So Enite and Elixa are waiting for us." I say. " **You tweo should go meet them. I'll give you a rat if you hurry along."**

" **Beat you there.** " Midnight said, racing off of my shoulder, towards home.

" **Hey! Your getting a head start!** " Alice says, racing after her. I laugh at this.

"So then. We should get going" I say, knowing for certin they will be at home in maybe a minute.

We have to wait a minute but the car to escort us back home. It tood us about half an hour to get there. I can see their jaws drop. Our house is pretty impressive. It's at least 4 storys. I've never tried to count the stories.

We then walked in, my brother was there, standing and waiting for us to come back. Enite and Elixa were playing some video game, fighting on who would win.

"Hello Raven. Who are your friends?" Ashur asks. I see both Enite and Elixa look up as he says my name.

"Raven you're here!" Enite says. They both run up, hugging me like they havn't seen me in forever But that was how I told them to act.

"Yay I am. This is Jaydon Amari and Draon Ryne. They moved to Hogwarts this year." I say introducing them to Ashur and Lotharing, Ashurs husband.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lothering Malfoy and this is my husbabcn Ashur Malfoy nee Blood." Lotharing says in his German accent They had visited Germany a year ago.

"Stop being so formal" Ashur says, softly hitting his shoulder.

"So, how's the baby?" I ask, "What is it." I asked. Arcunes and I lean forward, we couldn't wait to find out.

"It's a boy." He says.

"Any names?" Arcunes asks. Ashur shakes his head.

"We were thinking you two could help" He says, "Also, we found out today that it's twins and the it's going to be a girl." Ashur said smiling I could see Lotharing put a arm around Ashurs waist.

I go over to my two best friends who were quite during this time

"What will be their powers." I ask them They were the ones who gave all of us our power and they stayed with me

"Let us see" They say at the say at the same time. They both go over to Ashur and put their hands abouve his stomach

"Ghosts." Elixa said.

"He will see ghosts." Enite said. I look down. I let out a sigh.

"I will take this one I say, "What's the other one" They then repeated it.

"This one will be a smart one." Enite says.

"Super intelligence." Elixa said.

"Then I will take my child" Ashur says Elixa and Enite nod. Enite put her hands above my head and Elixa did the same with Ashur.

Soon after I could see so much more In the room was more then us I could see my parents near us. This is what was done. The two gave me and my siblings the powers we have now. It is in the rules that the power was to be passed off to someone older. This way they wouldn't have to grow up with the power alone

My power was given to my Godmother. She died a year after I was born. I was one of the only ones who grew up with the power alone.

"I see them." I whisper.

"Who?" Ashur asks.

"Mom and Dad." I whisper, "They're happy for you Ashur" I say. They were oth smiling at me.

"I'm glad you can see us now." My mother said.

"We're sorry." My father said.

"I'm glad because they would have to deal with it anyways." Ashur says and we both chuckle at that. I can see both my parents laugh along with us. It was a happy moment.


End file.
